


on jagged rock

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rayearth, Character Death, Gen, Natural Disasters, Spoilers, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Magic Knight Rayearth!AU:The land crumbles beneath their feet, enough that Kageyama urges his Mashin to flight in the dark red sky above the once beautiful Cephiro.





	on jagged rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> Originally posted at [Bonus Round 2!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12355305#cmt12355305)

The land crumbles beneath their feet, enough that Kageyama urges his Mashin to flight in the dark red sky above the once beautiful Cephiro.

In the distance, the mountains are crumbling under their own weight, showering the area with debris. They have been too long without a Pillar; the land is bowing with no support, natural disasters eroding away the earth that remains. The citizens have been evacuating the edges, to the castle, but soon the instability will reach there, too.

And their Mashin hover above it all, at once the land's symbols and the cause of the taint in the land. _The heroes of the land,_ Oikawa had celebrated days-weeks-months ago, before the disasters started. _The murderers of the mad Pillar,_ he had said with a laugh, clothed in long white robes, when their Mashin had crowded before him.

If Kageyama flexes his hand, he can still feel the weight of the blade, its unsteady path through Oikawa's Mashin, the former pillar going limp against them. He shakes his hand out; the same motion he had performed to flick the blood off of the blade, even as their Mashin separated.

"Kageyama," Hinata says, and Kageyama darts at look at where Rayearth is hovering beside him. "It can't stay like this. We need to do something." He says it like he said, _We're going to be the heroes!_ all that time ago, and Kageyama would laugh if the hope in those words wasn't the only thing keeping him from drowning.

A scoff from his other side, Tsukishima's characteristic tension drawing Windam's frame rigid, the wings of the other mech flaring out. "We _made_ this happen."

Kageyama grits his teeth, remembers the look on Oikawa's face when he first saw them: a touch of satisfaction, a word swallowed before he smiled at them, wide and insincere, welcoming them. Bad humored, Kageyama remembers thinking, arrogant as he bestowed magic on them and tasked them with awakening the Mashin and saving the land.

 _The Grand King,_ Hinata had nicknamed the man who had greeted them. And they had dismissed him, an NPC in the story quest that they would fulfill before they were allowed to return home, a man who was powerless and suffering.

They weren't wrong.

They weren't wrong, Kageyama thinks, the sharpness of Oikawa's smile still lingering in his mind, his Mashin's shaking hand around the hilt of the sword they buried in him.

These days, the sky is the same color as Oikawa's robes when they pulled him out of his Mashin; thunderstorms rage out of the crimson sky, Cephiro condemning them for what they have done.


End file.
